Lion Goat Basilisk
by ThatCertainWolf
Summary: By some twist of fate, Scott killed Peter Hale and became an alpha, much to his horror. His mother, on the other hand, was asked if they could provide a foster home for Theodore Raeken, who is not what he seemed to be. A Teen Wolf AU. (under revision)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This platform has another Teen Wolf fanfiction that I've planned to write. I don't know if this will have more than 5 chapters, but I'll try to write as best as I can. Reviews and ratings will be appreciated. Enjoy! (I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters!)**

 **This story will be told mainly from Scott's POV.**

 **xxxx**

 **Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

"I sat at the riverbank, my fingers... no, claws were soaked in blood. I couldn't erase the memory from my mind.

" _You wanted it?" Peter, the murderous werewolf alpha sneered at me. His body was severely burnt and charred from the fire we exposed him to._

" _Of course I wanted it!" I roared, "The only chance, the only cure for me to be normal! As normal as every other human!" Derek told me that, if I defy the one who bit me and kill it, then my werewolf side will be gone forever. And I will be human again. I won't have to hide from Allison and her family. I won't have to hide the truth from my mom. And Stiles won't have to worry whenever he hangs up with me._

" _Cure?" Peter's voice sounded hollow, yet contemptuous at the same time. "There is no cure, little cub. A werewolf's bite is incurable. There is no cure."_

There is no cure. There is no cure. There is no cure. His voice ringed in my head for an eternity.

 _I couldn't control my anger. I just... don't know what to think, don't know what to do. In blind fury, I slashed his throat three times. Blood sprayed from Peter's damaged throat, staining everything, even me._

 _I could hear Derek screaming "Scott, STOP IT! What have you done?!". Stiles and Jackson were also yelling, but I suddenly lost my sense of hearing. I shook my head, trying to understand what they were yelling._

 _Derek arrived next to me, his eyes scanned the wreck that surrounded us. "What have you done?" He whispered deliriously. "I... I killed the alpha. I did what you told me. I'll be free, right? I won't be a werewolf anymore... right?" I asked him. I was so ready to transform back into my human form, to finally taste freedom from this curse, when my claws grew longer. I looked at my hands, expecting the claws to retract back into human fingers._

 _But they didn't._

 _Without warning, my head felt so painful. I fell to the ground, gasping for air as the pain became unbearable... And all I could remember was that I let out the loudest, strongest howl I ever could._

That was all I could remember. And all I could do was crying, pitying myself for getting involved in this matter. I couldn't bring myself to care.

All of a sudden, my sensitive nose picked a familiar scent. I spun back on my... hind wolf legs, I called them so, to face the incoming entity. "Stiles, is that you?" I whispered, hoping that my best friend, of all people who know about the situation, to appear from behind the bushes, to comfort me with his snarky but wise comments.

Instead, Derek Hale came into view.

My feral instinct rapidly jumped into action. Within seconds, I found myself landing vicious punches onto his body. "YOU LIAR! I TRUSTED YOU! I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU, AND THIS IS WHAT I GOT IN RETURN, YOU GODDAMN-" I screamed at him with every punch. Eventually, I had enough, and sent him flying to a large tree with a single strike to Derek's forehead. Then I went back to where I was crying.

I could hear Derek growling as he tried to stand up. But he's not in the mood to fight back; instead his voice was scolding and pleading at the same time. "Scott, listen to me. I've told you that there WERE rumors that say you'll be cured if you kill the alpha who bit you, but that doesn't mean it's true. Hell I don't even know how to explain this... but you're an alpha now. But I know that you are a good person at heart, one who always find peaceful means to solve a conflict. So please, don't let the wolf side overtake you."

"And how does it matter now huh?!" I yelled in frustration and grief. "Look Scott, I understand if you are afraid about this whole alpha werewolf situation, but you can't turn your back on this. I can't turn my back on you, not when I know you need help. My help." Derek stated with conviction in his voice. He knew back then that no known werewolf became an alpha within three months after being bitten.

But I remained stubborn. I refused to understand the truth in Derek's words. At that point, I no longer saw the advantage of keep on living as a monster, and so I spoke to him "You can't help me. I can't even help myself. What's the point of living as a monster, Derek? Allison will probably hunt me down for all eternity, just like her family. So please, Derek... End my life. Undo my suffering. I- I have no idea how you will do it. Knock me out, slash my neck, burn me, I don't care how."

He was taken aback at my words. "No. I won't do such thing. Even though I was annoyed by your and Stiles' antics and bolshiness, I learned to view you as my pupil, perhaps even my brother. I cannot allow any harm to befall you." Then a moment of silence surrounded us.

"You have no idea how devastated Stiles was when he saw you running away in fear and disgust." I could hear Derek persuading me again. "You have no idea what will happen to Allison. She could've committed suicide, or worse. Is that want you want for them? With your alpha power, you can protect them. WE can protect them, if we work together. What makes you, you, is not what you are now, Scott. But what your actions are."

Another moment of silence, then he said "I've asked Stiles to provide information as truthful as possible to your mother and his dad, and only them. The Argents probably have gotten info as well, but hopefully we can figure out how to control your alpha powers so that they won't try to hunt you down."

"But the Argent Code says 'we _hunt those who hunt us_ ', right?" I absently tried to rebuff his words.

"Then make it ' _we defend those who cannot defend themselves_ ' for you. As long as you don't take innocent lives, they'll have no excuse to kill you." Said Derek with determination. And deep down, I felt that he's right. I must stand up and take responsibility, not only for my actions, but for the future of us all.

I didn't realize that I've exhausted myself in the argument. I was back in my human form, nearly naked, with pieces of torn-up clothes hanging on my body. At Derek's suggestion, I shifted back in my full-wolf form, and sprinted back all the way home.

I could only remember the winding paths we had to take. Policemen, civilians, even hunters... We can't afford to let anyone see us.

When we finally reached my house, Derek decided to... walk through the front door, or so he said, giving me ample time to sneak into my bedroom by the window. I did so silently, and do whatever I could to get rid of the blood, dirt, and any horrible smell on my body.

I began to think of my mother and how she would usually made me a glass of warm chocolate when I'm upset. Then I started to think about my family, my friends, my pack. _My pack_. But there's only me and Derek, no enough member to officially create a pack. Can Stiles, Allison, and maybe Lydia be considered pack mates as well? My mind wandered off as I laid my head on the bed.

I must've been sleeping all night, because when I saw the clock on my nightstand, it's already 5 in the morning. School will start in a few hours and despite whatever happened last night, I must be present at school on time.

It turned out that Stiles did spilled the milk on mom, the sheriff, and a frightened Allison. It was Derek's timely appearance that allowed those who listened to breathe in relief over the fact that I am still me, and not a murderer. But the best thing happened to me so far is that my mother still care greatly about me. She always has, despite her confusion regarding the 'supernatural' occurrence that befell me for months.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will be told from Theo Raeken's POV. Hopefully this story will be good. Reviews and ratings will be appreciated. Enjoy!**

 **xxxx**

 **Chapter 2 : How We Started**

The night was silent. The sky was clear, with no cloud in sight. No, it wasn't full moon night if you ask me, so there's no reason to worry about 'unusual' things running around at night. No, everyone was pretty much asleep in the safety of their houses, including me, Theo Raeken, living with my foster family, Scott and his mother Melissa McCall.

I could hear my alpha's stable heartbeat. He seemed to enjoy sleeping together with me. Well it's already two years and four months. A lot has happened, not only between us, but also our pack. Yes, our 'supernatural' pack. We have been through a lot of situation, mostly dangerous ones, even losing some members of our pack.

I remember the first day I arrived here, after living in a dull, out-of-date orphanage for years. It's been a while since the last time I saw Scott and Stiles. Was it the sixth grade or the fifth grade? I couldn't remember exactly when.

It was Sunday when I arrived. The sky was very cloudy after continuous light rain all morning. The uneventful trip I had was somehow replaced by a sense of familiarity at the sight of the new house that I'll be residing in.

My handlers walked to the front doors and knocked. Melissa opened the door and they exchanged words. I knew it will be a bit long, so I looked at my surrounding. The scenery remained unchanged even after three years, it was surprising to know that things have changed so much, but they stayed the same regardless.

My handlers called me and allowed me to step inside. The first memorable thing I remember was a heartfelt hug given by Scott once he saw who the foster child... well, the foster _teenager_ was.

I remember my first dinner with the McCalls. Surprisingly, Stiles also came by to see who the foster teenage is. The expression on his face was kind of hilarious.

Melissa, my new mother-figure, filled me in on why the orphanage sent me all the way here. It seemed that as I reached my teenage year, I will need to socialize more with people. Unfortunately, almost everyone else in the boring place was underage kids. They deemed it unfavorable for my well-being; I need people of my own age, fellow teenagers they said. But I never had any close friends, and the only relative I know that is kind enough to have me around was Scott's family.

Yeah, we were pretty much threesome ever since elementary school, but it changed when we stepped into middle school. My family had to move out of Beacon Hills so that my sister can pursue her dreams and get the best education at a somewhat prestigious school. The three of us were never together again, until now.

After the dinner, Melissa showed me my room, which is nice and neat. But then I made a request; would you mind if I share a room with Scott? Of course, being the generous woman she is, Melissa said yes. But the downside is; we had to move the spare bed into Scott's room. Terrific.

Fortunately, we were able to lift the bed into his room in a short time. Unfortunately, we had to move Scott's table into the other room as well. It was amusing, especially with Stiles ranting about 'improper room decor'. Yeah, right, he was always the jokester.

It was around 10 at night when we finally done with the work. Melissa went back to her room, while Scott and I were preparing to get some good sleep. The air was slightly hot, so we simply slept with our shorts only.

As we lay down on our fused bed, we inexplicably went closer than I thought. I didn't realize that my left hand was laid on his waist until he asked me if I want to cuddle him. Of course the question was meant to be comedic, but then we simply shrugged it off and hugged each other as we fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so here's the third chapter. For now I will be planning to publish at least six chapters for the story until further notice. This is told from Theo's POV again. Please enjoy!**

 **xxxx**

 **Chapter 3 : A Telltale from Sourwolf**

It's been five days since I arrived at Scott's residence. I really do enjoy living here, back in the peaceful and natural town of Beacon Hills, especially with my official best buddy, Scott. We practically do everything together, cleaning the house, having breakfast and dinner, studying, even sleeping, we did all those together. Stiles would sometimes came and help us with stuff, which I really enjoyed.

But I couldn't shake away the feeling that Stiles knew about my 'abnormal' side. He frequently threw a doubtful glare at me whenever Scott wasn't around. Should I try to ask him what's wrong, he just shrugged and nonchalantly commented that my sneakers were very white and clean. What a turd.

It was Thursday, I think. School time was over and I was walking home by myself. Scott had a part-time job at a local vet, run by Dr. Alan Deaton. I'd like to get a part-time job too, maybe something easy that doesn't involve animals.

I was walking down the empty road when someone called to me. "Pardon me, young man." The person said.

I turned around to see who was calling. It was a tall, muscular man with thin beard on his face. "Yes? How may I help you?" I politely questioned him, smiling innocently. "My name is Derek Hale, a friend of Scott. I heard from Stiles that an old friend came back after not being in Beacon Hills for years." The man said with a serious tone.

I scoffed, "Stiles told you that? Yeah, he often runs his mouth at the most inconvenient times. I'm Theo Raeken, by the way." "Don't be afraid, I'm not here to cause any trouble." Derek simply answered. He looked around, perhaps checking if anyone was listening to us.

I growled a little bit, trying to scare Derek away because I would rather sprint all the way home than being interrogated by some broody person all day long. What I didn't expect was for Derek to return the growling, and his was slightly louder than mine. I stepped back in fear while trying not to stumble my feet on something. "Well, I guess Stiles was right." Derek said, finally ceased his growling. In a split second, I could see his eyes briefly became yellow. He must be a shifter, if not something else.

"You... you too?" I asked with unsteady voice, "You're a shifter like me?" He nodded, looking quite apologetic after scaring me. "Yes, I'm a werewolf." Was all he told me.

The sun started to set, and I knew that Scott would probably be at home by now. I turned on my heels and walked home when, surprisingly, Derek decided to came along. The air was uncomfortable as we walked side by side in silence.

Feeling curious, I decided to ask him "So, if you're a werewolf, then could either Stiles or Scott be a werewolf too?" The broody man nodded, "Yes, Scott was bitten by my uncle, who happened to be an alpha wolf some three months ago. Stiles was lucky to not get bitten. Long story short, last week we managed to corner my uncle and set him on fire. I planned to take away his alpha status and be an alpha myself, so I could protect this town and Scott. But I made a mistake."

"What kind of mistake?"

Derek seemed to be troubled by my question. "I told Scott some speculative rumors that, if you deny your alpha and the bite it gave you, then by the alpha's death you will return to being a mere human." He explained his thoughts.

"Did it work?" Curiosity took hold of my mind, so I queried him more. "No. It was utter disaster, one might say. Scott, eager to lose his werewolf status, murdered my uncle, accidentally turning himself into an alpha. He took the news really hard, he even ran deep into the preserve and cried for some time until I could bring him back to his senses."

"At least you didn't lose a hand or leg." I remarked. He didn't look pleased with that, so I remained silent until we reached the McCall residence.

Before I went in, Derek advised me not to pry any sensitive information about Scott or his alpha werewolf status. To keep him from going berserk or running away again, Derek told me in a commanding manner. I didn't want to see Scott does any of that, but I couldn't hold my wonder for too long. And so I stepped into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so here is the fourth chapter of my story. Hope you enjoyed it! Now it's told from Scott's POV.**

 **xxxx**

 **Chapter 4 : Truth Be Told**

Mom made us some macaroni and cheese as usual, plus her favorite fruit salad. And once again, Stiles came to our house for dinner. This is the third time he had dinner with us. I wonder why.

I sat between Stiles and Theo, while mom is preparing her salad. I could feel a tense and unusual air hanging amid us. Both of them were fiddling with their phones, avoiding eye contact with me and each other. A few minutes later, mom brought her salad to the dining table, and we had our dinner. There was barely any chat, if there was, it would be short and passive.

Eventually dinner time was over, and Theo and I found ourselves in our bedroom, silently working on our homework.

It was almost nine o'clock when the homework was done. I yawned so loudly that Theo was looking my way with one of his eyelids raised. I moved my tongue and immediately realized my folly. My wolf fangs were visible for a split second.

The edgy feeling was intense. Theo and I were looking at each other in surprised expression. And after several minutes, "He was right after all." was whispered by him.

"HE was right?" I repeated. Theo nodded, still befuddled by my previous yawn. Then it hit me; Theo knew. Screw my life.

"Umm... Alright, I can explain it. Or maybe not, I bet you won't understand it at all." I tried to divert his attention, but he locked his gaze at me. He came closer and said "So it was true, then? You're a werewolf? An ALPHA werewolf?" Then it's my turn to be baffled, "You knew? Who- who told you that?" I asked him back nervously.

"Some guy named Derek Hale, who also got the news from Stiles." He quickly answered.

I felt the air turned uncomfortable. I felt my cheeks turned red because of shame, or fear maybe? My mouth was shut, unable to respond, for I dread the possibility of Stiles spreading my story to countless people. How many others beside him and Derek know? Did Allison and her family also know of this story? As if sensing my emotions, Theo calmed me down, "Sorry, I didn't mean to... I mean, I am a shapeshifter, too. It's just... I never know that my long-time friend is a werewolf. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"...How?" I mouthed, too shocked to know that he was also one of those _things_ , one of my _kind_. "Well, Now that I can't keep this a secret any longer, and since you already heard from Derek, why don't you share your story with me?" Once again I diverted his attention in shaky voice. It worked, just not in a good way. Theo broke eye contact with me. His gaze trailed outside the window before turning to face me.

"Do you want to hear why I'm a shifter, or why I left after elementary school?"

"Both." Was all I said.

Theo stood up. He walked to the window, took a deep breath, the walked back to me. "Remember when I told you that I was moving out of Beacon Hills? My sister begged my parents to have her enrolled in a popular school."

"She was so excited about the whole idea about being accepted in a high-status school, that she gradually ignored me as time goes by. You remember that she was kind of attentive and a bit patronizing over us, right?"

I nodded in silence. "Sometime after that, she died while swimming in a lake. It was... a graduation day, I think. My sister was told to stay at home to talk about her next steps in life. I don't recall much, but from the sounds I heard... My parents disagreed with her. They wanted her to remain at home and listened to their speech. She didn't obey." Theo continued his story, his voice shivered a little bit.

"Did the police found her?" I asked after a brief silence.

"They did. But it didn't change anything. And my parents practically lost their sense of care." And with that, Theo slowly broke into tears.

Immediately, I pulled my friend in for a hug. I gently patted Theo's back, whispering comforting words to his ear. Theo eventually calmed down, his face was still lined with tears. I took his to bed, not wanting to hear his story any longer, despite him not completing it.

We sat on our bed when he calmly spoke "Did you know that I suffered from a cardiac illness?"

I asked him in surprise "What? Like heart attacks?" He shook his head, "No, it was a slow but deadly disease that built itself up in my heart, and will eventually kill me if I don't do a heart transplantation." Theo's story sent shivers down my skin. I never realized that my childhood friend was developing a fatal sickness inside his body. Then I felt like a complete idiot. Back then, I pitied myself for not having a perfect, happy family after my dad left, when my buddy was dying from his illness.

I dared my mind to express its curiosity. "Whose heart did you have now?"

"My sister's." Theo answered solemnly.

"My ears didn't fool me, right?!" We suddenly heard an exclamation.

We turned around, and saw that Stiles was hiding just outside the window. So he had been listening to the whole story all the time!


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is merely a brief (if this can be called brief) continuation from the previous one. Don't be shy to rate and review, ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy!**

 **xxxx**

 **Chapter 5 : Gryffindor at Heart**

I wasn't happy at the prospect of Stiles overhearing our conversation, especially by hiding out of distrust and suspicion (?), but he's also my best friend. He needed to know to truth, so I let him in.

He stood not far from the window, crossing his arms on his chest and stared down at Theo in an accusing look. I let Theo gathered himself for a while before continuing.

"My parents never thought that I'd have that illness, not until we went for a routine checkup at a local hospital. We were pretty much at loss of word until this doctor, a self-proclaimed surgeon came by. His name was Dr. Marcel, I suppose. And he offered to do the heart surgery without being paid. All he asked in return was the heart of my sister."

"And you gave him just the thing?" I immediately responded before Stiles could.

The saddened young man nodded. "We retrieved her preserved body, and for God-knows-how-long, I was taken to Dr. Marcel's private facility. It was where I learned that the doctor, along with his assistants, were scientists studying paranormal creatures and powers. After they were done with my heart surgery, the doctors 'introduced' blood samples of various supernatural beasts into my bloodstream. It was horrifying."

As I comforted Theo, I saw that Stiles' expression changed from a serious one to a sympathetic look. Seems like he stopped being so hard at him, I thought.

"And what creature did you end up as?" It was Stiles' turn to queried.

"A chimera." Theo said.

We looked at each other, pondering at this revelation. A _chimera_ is essentially a lifeform made from multiple diverse parts, according to dictionaries, but mostly it is depicted as a lion, a goat, and a snake combined into one creature.

We looked back at Theo, who revealed more bits of information. "I was kept for years. The doctors didn't lock me up, instead I was allowed to secretly integrate into the normal society, trying to see how well I blend amongst everyone. And it goes throughout my school days. Officially, I stayed at the orphanage I mentioned you about, but the doctors were my actual warden, although nobody recognized that."

"What became of you parents? Were they aware of the doctors' inhuman practices?" Stiles seemed to worry, or at least tried to sound worry, about Theo's family. "No, they were deceased in a house fire." He answered in firm tone, "I only heard that they were killed after my house exploded. And all of their bank accounts legally became mine.

More deafening silence, then...

"What creature are you when you transformed?" I mustered my courage to ask one last time.

"My main body and front paws were a lion's, with goat's horns and hind legs, plus tough scales on my back and tail. I thought I also had a snake's fangs, but Dr. Marcel corrected me by saying that they are actually a Basilisk's fangs." In detail, Theo described what he would be whenever he transformed.

"So you are venomous." Stiles simply added. "At least I don't randomly bite people." Theo retorted, a faint smile returned on his sad face.

I gently nudged at him. "Maybe you're dangerous, but I know that you have a lion heart. You remember that we always returned each other's favor after doing something helpful? Or that we protect each other when we need it most?" And within a second, I knew that his handsome face once again became bright at the thought of my witty joke. Well, not really a joke. It was kind of a tradition between us. We repaid each other's good deeds with something that made us happy, something that we cherished as the only good memory from our difficult childhood.

And once again, we found the three of us cuddling on our bed. I wondered if Stiles was allowed to stay here for the night by the sheriff. He shrugged and replied that we used to do this more than once in the past and not a single trouble came. I questioned him in jest if 'trouble' also included pack cuddling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, this chapter will be told from thrid person POV, and so it might be a little long and boring. You have been warned! Don't forget to rate and reviews, ladies and gentlemen!**

 **xxxx**

 **Chapter 6 : A Different Story**

The following two weeks would see the emergence of Scott McCall's pack. Originally it only had Stiles, Theo, and Derek with Scott acting as the leader, or _alpha_. As time went by, Derek introduced potential members for Scott to turn into werewolves. They were Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd.

Jackson Whittemore, despite his earlier reservations, eventually agreed to be made pack. His transformation was unique; when Scott gave him the bite, Jackson became a weredragon with wind power instead of a werewolf.

Of course, Scott didn't just let them receive the bite. Frequently, he taught his pack to control their shifts, before and after receiving the bite. With Dr. Deaton's assistance, they were able to remain sane and controlled whenever they transformed. Deaton and Scott taught them how to 'anchor' themselves to their humanity as per Derek's words, or in Stiles' words, taught them how to make ' _Patronus_ ' to remember their humanity.

Their power and allegiance were tested when a kanima master, secretly assisted by Matt Daehler, threatened the town. That, and Gerard Argent's evil machinations. The pack stood together in taking down both threats.

At the conclusion of it, Chris Argent asked if Allison could be made pack as well, despite conflicting feelings from his wife. Scott agreed, though he wondered if Chris would be this generous if Derek was the alpha instead.

As time went by, sophomore year ended, changed by the upcoming junior year. It is in this year when Cora Hale, sister of Derek who arrived from South America and Lydia Martin (a banshee) joined the McCall pack. The year similarly marked the arrival of Deucalion, popularly known as the Blind Alpha, alongside his wolf goons and his trusted servants, twin werewolves Ethan and Aiden.

Nobody knew the true intention of the blind alpha, or where he was before moving into Beacon Hills. The Argents speculated that Deucalion has heard the story of Scott's unwilling ascendant into alpha status, and perhaps eager to have Scott to join the Alpha pack.

Scott hadn't use his full wolf form for months. He used it during a very brutal battle between his and Deucalion's pack. Originally he tried to make a _peace treaty_ with the rival pack, only for the meeting to go chaotic as hell. Boyd and Erica were rendered badly injured; they could've ended up dead if Theo and Allison didn't create a distraction for the bloodthirsty werewolves. As for Scott, he understood that, as an alpha, it was his job to protect his friends at all cost, and so he faced the blind alpha head-on. His battle with Deucalion was a grisly one, with him suffering from a deep wound on his left side that refused to heal for days.

But the one thing that almost melted Scott's heart was Derek's supposed death. He was so stressed with his mentor's accidental 'demise' by his own hands that he nearly tried to immolate himself, if only Theo and Stiles didn't stop him right away.

"Let me see your wound, Scott. Please." Theo curtly demanded Scott to show him the wound. Theo and Stiles were gathering at Scott's house to check on their alpha's well-being. To their disgust, Scott was bleeding black blood. He could only slump on his bed, wincing and whimpering in pain as Theo used his chimera power to force Scott heal himself.

It was not until Derek's arrival that Scott finally broke in tears. Apologizing profusely at Derek, he promised to be a better alpha. Derek explained that he already did. By fighting to protect, no to kill, Scott had risen into a prestigious status; True Alpha, an alpha who gained the ultimate power by strength of character.

The twin wolves, Ethan and Aiden, offered their support for Scott's pack. The alpha accepted, but advised Derek, Isaac and Jackson to keep an eye on the twins.

Their trouble was not over, as an evil druid, also called a Darach, came to the town and performed dark magic by the means of blood sacrifices. Scott, Stiles and Allison even had to accomplish surrogate sacrifices to save their kidnapped parents. But in return, they opened a 'door to darkness' in their minds. Both Scott and Allison were able to overcome the darkness thanks to their friends' support. But it was Stiles who were consumed by the darkness, in the form of a Nogitsune.

The Nogitsune possessed Stiles' mind, turning him into a malignant entity. It took them days to track down the dark foxspirit, losing the twin wolves in the process. Theo saved Allison from one of the Nogitsune's pawns by pushing her aside, receiving a near-fatal blow that was meant for Allison. Scott scolded him why he would do such reckless thing. Theo weakly countered that 'genetic chimeras' were designed to withstand attacks from anything.

With his mate healed in short time, Scott continued to chase down Stiles and the Nogitsune with the assistance of Noshiko Yukimura, a thunder kitsune who supposedly unleashed the Nogitsune as a form of vengeance. The battle to save Stiles was not an easy one; once again, the pack lost one of their own, namely Boyd.

In the aftermath, the pack received a replacement member; Kira Yukimura, a thunder kitsune and daughter of Noshiko. It would've been a nice thing to commemorate if only Boyd, Ethan and Aiden were still alive, however.

The second half of junior year saw the arrival of Liam Dunbar, Scott's latest beta who also suffered from Intermittent Explosive Disorder. He inadvertently became a werewolf when Scott had to save him from falling during a fight against a young wendigo at a hospital roof.

An amusing yet awkward tale from Scott and Stiles revealed that they first met Liam during a lacrosse practice. Liam, being the newly transferred student from another high school, proved to be a capable player. That is, until Scott overpowered the young boy, causing him to fell hard on the ground and injured his ankle. It was this accident that revealed the supernatural world to Liam, as he was taken to the hospital to receive treatment and nearly became a victim to one nasty wendigo.

Of course, new season means new dangers. A group known only as the Orphans, led by an enigmatic Benefactor, came to Beacon Hills and endeavored to assassinate members of the McCall pack.

Kate Argent, mysteriously resurrected as a werejaguar, also made her way back to the town after her supposed end at Peter Hale's hands some two years prior. The pack once again stood together to deal with both threats, after a fairly unfavorable dispute between Scott and Chris Argent on how to deal with Kate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention, readers! This chapter might be the last chapter I'll add to this fanfiction. Unless further notification is issued, I will not write any continuation for this story. As always, please rate and review. Enjoy!**

 **This is told from Theo's POV.**

 **xxxx**

 **Chapter 7 : Reminiscing**

Junior year had come to an end. Everyone was still trying to have some semblance of normalcy, especially after that gruesome battle between our pack against a nasty sorceress not long after the Benefactor was defeated.

On a brighter note, a fairly nice winter came this year. Please be aware that here in California, we never actually have snow, but in this year, a thin layer of snow covered parts of Beacon Hills. It's nice to have a minor chance of view once in a while.

But in our pack, not everyone was feeling happy or excited about the upcoming season.

Firstly, Derek announced that he and Cora were moving to South America. He said that they will return to Beacon Hills, but he didn't specify the time.

Scott's newest beta, Liam, was not pleased with his IED treatment. Mostly it involved him doing the same yoga over and over, reading uninteresting poetries, or drinking medicines. Scott even had to convince Liam's stepfather to let him take care of the young werewolf.

For unspecified reasons, Melissa requested us to buy stuff and decorate her house with what I assumed to be Christmas accessories. When we asked her why, she said that she was required to stay guard 24 hours during the holiday week. It sounded like the house would be ours for a week, even Scott suggested to invite Stiles to stay over for three days.

I don't really remember what happened a day after, so long story short, Scott and I took a walk in the snow-covered preserve woods like we used to do once in a while. We didn't actually walk into the woods, just the outer border of the forest where we would talk about fragments of our supernatural adventures, whether it is the great moments, or the somber ones. I was still fond of the part where we had to track Malia down and prevent her death in her stepfather's hands.

The walk was mostly casual-oriented, with Scott meeting some of his friends and upperclassmen, some of them were planning to celebrate the holiday in a much warmer place. I noted that the cabins around the preserve's rim were also decorated with Christmas lights.

We decided to walk a little further into the woods.

Scott and I discussed a bit about Malia's escapade, the Darach's dark ritual, and our uncoordinated attempt at controlling Liam's first werewolf transformations. Scott took the blame on himself, but jokingly added that Stiles was also obstructive when it comes to properly chaining Liam down.

"I fell in a hole, huh?" I joked as we walked between the trees. The snow was thickened, if ever so slightly.

We continued to chat quietly as we strolled down our usual path. It was not until we saw the main road again that I felt something caught my left foot. It was painful. I looked down and saw that a wire wrapped itself tightly around my ankle.

Luckily, Scott snatched my upper arm to prevent me from falling down. "What happened?" He asked.

We carefully crouched to look at my foot. I was stuck in a wire trap, I guess. The thing was wrapped around my shoe and pant leg, so it was difficult to remove it without hurting my already injured ankle. "Can you help me, buddy? It hurts." I whispered as I tugged my foot. He tried to unfasten the wire, but it was no good. "Scott, can we just cut it off with our claws? We can do it together." I suggested.

At his cue, Scott and I tried to cut away the wires, using Scott's wolf claws and my lion claws. After several minutes, the wire was unwound from my left ankle. I cautiously held on to Scott's shoulder to stand up, giving my hurt ankle some time to heal.

As we continued our walk, I brought up the perilous moment when Isaac once got his leg stuck in a bear trap. Scott agreed, it was a tense and dangerous time he said, as Isaac was losing blood rather quickly. I wondered what might happen to him should we didn't stop Malia in time. We even talked about some memories when my alpha received deep claw marks on his left side and couldn't heal, until Derek showed up and comforted him in a fatherly way.

By the time we got home, the sky was already dark, and there seemed to be some activity inside the house.

We checked it out. To our surprise, Lydia and Isaac came by to discuss about Christmas-themed furnishings with Melissa. The three invited us as we walked in. On the dining table, there was a handful, if not many, plans to purchase the merchandise. A little too much and expensive, I said.

But everyone else, including Scott, was enthusiastic to do it, and so I contently went along. Hopefully we could get something meaningful out of this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again, everyone! This platform would like to apologize for abandoning this fanfic. I wanted to continue the story as quickly as possible, but I didn't get enough inspiration until last week. So, here you go! Hopefully this is enough for the moment until I have more inspiration.**

 **The chapter is told from multiple POVs.**

 **xxxx**

 **Chapter 8 : Interlude to Chaos (Part 1)**

ALLISON'S POV :

The evening marked the approaching end to our holiday, and our forthcoming senior year in high school. Sure, I was honestly excited to be a senior and a little bit gloomy about the imminent final tests once my school years is over, and then I can go to college.

But there was something... wrong. I kept having this foreboding sensation, an unexplained feeling that Beacon Hills will be under threat, again. I wasn't in good spirit for the rest of the day; even the antics of Scott and Stiles did nothing to uplift my mood. Huh, of course, this little town was always in danger of paranormal monster attack. Don't get me started with that Alpha Pack incursion and the Darach's blood magic sacrifices.

Was it the same thing Lydia felt whenever a dangers approaches?

I was not sure if it's just my girly feelings or whatever, so I decided I had to talk to someone, anyone, maybe they can tell me what was happening... or what was going to happen. So I pulled out my iphone. I tried calling some of the pack's member.

How unlucky my attempt was. Stiles and Scott were working at the vet, so they might not had the time to come over. Isaac and Kira were still out it seemed. Liam didn't pick up his phone until the third try. As my anxiety grew, I mentally cursed myself for not asking for Theo's phone number. The worst of it, Lydia went out of town with her mother for four days. She told me that they would be back by the next day, but I can't wait that long.

Not if something truly bad was going to happen.

I cursed quietly. Why should everyone be far away from each other whenever something bad is inbound? Was it a kind of tradition, or a distracting energy, or just a hunch went off track?

-0-0-0-0-

LYDIA'S POV :

Edgy, melancholy, _dread_...

During those four days of private vacation with mom, I could not shake this feeling that something... no, a large number of _things_ coming straight to Beacon Hills. This dread, this bone-chilling sensation was exactly the same feeling when the Nogitsune went to possess Stiles.

I thought it would just go away eventually, but the feeling got stronger as time passed by. I so wanted to tell everyone, but unfortunately the library I currently stood in with mom didn't have the best phone signal, and so both sides were cut off from each other.

Then whispers, some ethereal energy was flowing here and there around me. I followed the whispers, trying to find out where it came from... Until I came across a book which I couldn't resist to take out from its shelf.

 _The Dread Doctors: A Mystery of Science from the 17th Century._

I read the book a little bit. The book's content seemed to mainly discuss the existence of the Dread Doctors, allegedly a trio of scientists who practiced witchcraft in order to find the path to immortal life. There were a number of evidences collected from all over Europe in the 17th and 18th century. The Doctors also supposedly performed experiments on humans, either kidnapped off the streets by equally abhorrent ' _servants_ ' or dug up from graveyards. Half on the book seemed to dissuade the trio's existence, added with logical explanations given by mainstream historians. The book's writer countered those arguments as long as twelve pages, telling in fairly sketchy details that the Dread Doctors _diligently_ erased evidence of their presence, as well as blending in perfectly among the ignorant masses.

I shook my head in confusion. I didn't think the McCall pack ever encountered an _actual_ witch or wizard, unless that previous lady who uses magic tricks to extort money from her victims could be seen as a witch.

And human test subjects too, I nearly gagged at the mention of them creating hybrids between normal creatures and supernatural monsters. If the Dread Doctors were building an army, their arrival to Beacon Hills might as well be an act of invasion. I felt the urge to contact the Argents to talk about this.

-0-0-0-0-

KIRA'S POV :

"I don't believe this. Really, I don't."

One day after Lydia came back from her 'private vacation', as her mother said, Lydia urgently requested the pack's presence at her house. Scott came together with Liam and Stiles (he waved at me, yay!), Allison with her father, Isaac, and Malia. As Lydia welcomed us into her residence, I noticed that, very subtly, Lydia's hands were shaking slightly.

Lydia tried her best to make her voice sounded professional. But the others weren't so easily fooled, as Isaac pointed out softly at me. There was a sense of fear in her voice, which became apparent as she unveiled a book titled ' _The Dread Doctors: A Mystery of Science and Magic of the 17th Century._ ' Some of us scoffed in disbelief. I mean, really? Old-school scientists messing around with magic so they can live forever? Sound far-fetched to me.

"Well, face it guys. I don't believe it either, but if any of you can explain the chilling sensation that Allison and I feel, then please speak up. I won't stop until I have all the answers." Lydia stated her thoughts, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, I will do some research for the time being, but should you find anything related to the Dread Doctors, please submit it to me."

The pack members nodded and hummed in confirmation. We took a little more time to examine the book, its contents and opinions.

As we excused ourselves one by one, I made a brief note on my phone before I went home. I planned to ask mother and father if they know anything about sorcerers from the 1700's.

I wasn't too thrilled at the prospect of magicians trying to overrun this small town, and honestly I didn't know if Lydia's intuition should be believed. Anyway, Scott was offering Stiles to buy ice cream together, so I barged in with them. The offer was too delicious to let go!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ladies and gentlemen, this chapter will therefore mark will therefore mark the end of this fanfiction. I originally wanted to expand it and create my own Season 5, but I don't think it will be a good idea. Thank you very much for reading this fanfic, hopefully my next works will be better than this. Enjoy!**

 **Like before, this chapter will feature multiple POVs.**

 **xxxx**

 **Chapter 9 : Interlude to Chaos (Part 2)**

DR. DEATON'S POV :

Ms. Lydia Martin had generously allowed me to examine the book she picked up a few days ago. It was a pretty rare book, and a very controversial one. The Dread Doctors' existence had been debated for more than a century, sometimes the heat of the argument would die out for decades until new sightings were spotted. I've discussed this matter with Ms. Martin, and judging by the Banshee's ability to foretell bad omens, I thought that some preparations could be done.

Perhaps the pack could do some arrangements as well. Since none of them have psychic powers comparable to magic, their new adversaries, if the Dread Doctors are actually coming, would be a deadly one. After all, the pack fought using claws and teeth with some sharp or blunt objects in hand, while the Doctors utilized sorcery.

Ms. Martin also made assumption that the enemy had created several minions to serve as followers, or distraction, something to divert attention away from them as they go around doing forbidden activities. All Lydia told me was that their numbers were great and that the minions or servants might infiltrate the citizens of Beacon Hills.

More problems for us, indeed. I admitted that I virtually had no knowledge on dealing with witchcraft. It appeared that Lydia must be defended at all cost, lest the enemy remove us of our most valuable member.

In the meantime, Lydia will try to do some private research. I made no promises to help her, but due to the dangerous nature of the very thing she was trying to study, I might as well assisted her in some way.

-0-0-0-0-

THEO'S POV :

I got a mail. Well, an e-mail, to be exact.

After Scott went to sleep, I stayed up late in the living room alone. Someone by the name _Old One_ contacted me through my Facebook account, so I decided to check it up. We exchanged words for a few minutes.

 _Theo : Hey, it's been a long time._

 _Old One : We have some... interesting proposals for you._

 _Theo : Spill it out._

 _Old One : We have some young supernatural test subjects ready to rise above all others, to become the apex hunters. We want you to be their leader. Their Alpha._

My eyes went wide for a moment. So, these guys, these very certain _guys_ had been keeping tabs on me after all these years? It can't be a mere coincidence, my mind told me. They didn't even say anything, not even hi, and now the Doctors asked me out of the blue to become an 'Alpha' for their newest experiments. Something wasn't right.

 _Theo : Specify the names._

 _Old One : Negative. Can't expose their identity on unsafe channel. Awaiting your response._

 _Theo : Not so fast, guys. Where, when, and why should I do it?_

 _Old One : Senior Scribe Night, at 10:30 p.m. around the main park. Your first batch of Betas will be waiting for you._

 _Theo : You haven't answered my final question._

 _Old One : We want the True Alpha._

They're crazy. They wanted Scott, my Alpha and the guy who generously let me stay under his roof for a year? Now that was outright insane. No way they could take on him. Scott was the nice-guy type, that for sure, but he wouldn't hesitate to stand between his enemies and the ones he loved.

 _Old One : Bring him to us alive, and we can make you an Alpha._

 _Theo : No kidding?_

 _Old One : We know how to extract an Alpha's essence and put it into another's body. We know you're secretly jealous of him. We can help you take over his place. You will be an Alpha, and the test subjects can be integrated into your newly-acquired pack._

It felt like the Doctors could read my mind at the moment. Yeah, I want to be an Alpha too, but not through an unfair way. Scott put his faith in me, but I'm not really his second-in-command. If I want to take his power, I'll have to kill him, which is so unfair, given what he had done for me. The only way to assume his position is to... orchestrate an accident. But I'm no schemer. I never planned any crime scenes, and frankly my fighting skills were honed to protect, not to cause havoc.

Performing abduction wasn't exactly my best ability. I was a blunt and honest person, just like Malia, though I could be shy too. Unless Scott could either be drugged or tricked to do something, there might be no way to bring him to the Doctors.

All those thoughts became a jumbled mess in my brain, so I signed out of my account and went to sleep. I couldn't think anymore. I just don't care.


End file.
